riese_kingdom_fallingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sect
The Sect is a cult, plain and simple. Posing as a benevolent religion, it's hierarchy has managed to infiltrate many of the governments of the world, including that of Eleysia. They are ruthless, relentless, and powerful, posessing vast resources, including manpower. Enigmatic, and shrouded in secrecy, it is now the official religion of Eleysia. Worshipping the Goddess Sonne, they believe the end of the world is coming, and the only chance for salvation is exterminating all those who refuse to follow "the path." The Sect arranged a coup, ousting the previous rulers of Eleysia to place the "Anointed One" on the throne, using Amara as a puppet ruler acting as temporary empress. Sect members are known for the strange relics that are affixed to both their clothing and skin, and according to their lore, these holy artifacts bring them closer to their Goddess, Sonne. They believe in removing the imperfect parts of their bodies in favor of precision mechanical replacements, and that the more of one's self an individual sacrifices, the closer they are to this so-called salvation. History According to The Sect "WE WORSHIP THE GODDESS SONNE. ACCORDING TO THE SAKRAL SCROLLS, A TEXT BESTOWED TO THE PEOPLE BY THE GODDESS, THE WORLD WAS CREATED MANY ERAS AGO WHEN SONNE, THE ONLY BEING IN EXISTENCE, WISHED FOR COMPANIONSHIP. HER TEARS OF SORROW CREATED THE OCEANS, AND HER WARMTH NURTURED THE LAND. THEN, GODDESS SONNE CREATED HUMANS, WHO BORE HER RESEMBLANCE. SHE LOVED HER CREATIONS, AND COMMUNICATED WITH THEM FROM HER PLACE IN THE COSMOS, AND THEY WORSHIPED HER. UNFORTUNATELY, THEY WERE IMPERFECT CREATURES, BORN FROM GODDESS SONNE'S SORROW. THEY SOON BEGAN TO ACT IN VIOLENT AND MALICIOUS WAYS, FEUDING OVER THE GODDESS' ATTENTION AND AFFECTION, NEVER SATISFIED. WARS WERE FOUGHT OVER HER, AND MANY LIVES WERE LOST TRY AS SHE MIGHT TO REACH HER CHILDREN, HER PLEAS TO THEM ONLY INCITED MORE RAGE AND JEALOUSY AMONGST THEM. SEEING THEIR ACTIONS, SONNE FELT ASHAMED OF THEM, AND WISHED FOR THEM TO BE THE CREATURES SHE HAD ORIGINALLY INTENDED THEM TO BE - LOVING, WARM BEINGS. SURVEYING HER WORLD, SHE FOUND A MAN WHO SHE FELT COULD LEAD THE PEOPLE TO THE TRUE PATH THEY WERE INTENDED TO WALK, AND IMPARTED HIM WITH A GIFT - BLESSED ARTIFACTS THAT WERE AFFIXED TO HIS BODY IN ORDER TO ALLOW HIM CLOSENESS TO THE GODDESS. THIS MAN, RITTER, WAS THE FOUNDER OF THE SECT, AND HE WAS CHARGED WITH LEADING HUMANITY TOWARDS THE PATH OF RIGHTEOUSNESS. INSTRUCTED TO ASSEMBLE THOSE WHO WERE GENUINELY GOOD, RITTER BEGAN TO GATHER PEOPLE UNDER THE PROTECTION OF SONNE AND TURN HUMANITY BACK TO THE GODDESS' PATH. SADLY, SONNE'S INTENTION WORKED AGAINST HER. THE PEOPLE, SEEING HOW THE GODDESS HAD FAVORED A SELECT FEW, GREW RESENTFUL TOWARDS HER. THEY BEGAN WORSHIPPING THEIR OWN DEITIES, AND FROM THEIR ANGER THE DEMON LUNE WAS BORN, THE ANTITHESIS OF SONNE. WHILE SONNE LONGS FOR HUMANITY TO LIVE IN PEACE AND PROSPERITY, LUNE WISHES TO SEE ALL THAT THE GODDESS CREATED, DESTROYED."The Sect Official Site Manifesto "THIS WORLD HAS BEGUN TO DECAY BEYOND RECOGNITION. STRIFE AND WARS HAVE SPREAD THROUGHOUT. THE PEOPLE ARE SUFFERING. ACTION IS NECESSARY OR THIS WORLD WILL FALL TO CHAOS. WE THE SECT ARE HERE TO DELIVER THE PEOPLE. WE ARE A RELIGIOUS INSTITUTION DEDICATED TO THE GODDESS SONNE. OUR MISSION IS TO SPREAD THE TEACHINGS OF SONNE TO THE MASSES IN ORDER TO HELP GUIDE THEM TO THE TRUE PATH. IN OUR EFFORT TO RESCUE HUMANITY FROM IT'S TRANSGRESSIONS, THE SECT HAS TAKEN EVERY ACTION TO ENSURE THE TRUE PATH IS KNOWN. MANY PROMINENT WORLD FIGURES AND NATIONAL LEADERS HAVE ACCEPTED THE PATH AND CONTINUE TO SUPPORT OUR CAUSE. WE CURRENTLY HAVE MONASTERIES LOCATED ON ALL CONTINENTS ANS ARE CONTINUING TO EXPAND. EVERY DAY MORE AND MORE PEOPLE ARE JOINING THE PATH. OUR DOORS ARE OPEN TO ANY AND ALL PEOPLE. BY ACCEPTING AND SPREADING OUR TEACHINGS, YOU WILL HELP THIS WORLD MOVE CLOSER TO THE PATH OF SALVATION AND SAVE THIS TAINTED LAND. WE ENCOURAGE ALL THOSE WHO WISH TO BE SAVED TO VISIT YOUR NEAREST SECT MONASTERY IN ORDER TO BECOME FULLY INDOCTRINATED IN OUR TEACHINGS. THIS IS THE PATH." References Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Organization